My Dad?
by Camilia Lockstar
Summary: A young girls finally hears from a father she has never met years after her mom dies.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rose," a voice came from behind me, "wait up," it was Jack. We have been friends since I was three and he was five. Then he became more like an older brother to me when my mom was killed in a robbery and his parents took me in. I was only four at the time so I don't remember much about my mom anymore and my dad left and took my brother with him before I could remember anything about him but I've seen family pictures of him my mom and my older brother.

"Hey, what's up," I told him once he caught up.

"Do you want to have dinner with me and some of my friends tonight?"

"Sure I don't mind, where should we go?"

"How bout that one place you like?"

"The Resavor?"

"Ya that one."

"Ok what time should I be there?"

"Be ready around seven I'll drive."

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

"K see ya then," he said as her took off running down the hall. Just then the bell rung signaling for class to start.

All through eighth period my mind was wondering through my past memories. When the teacher called on me to answer the question on the board some of the snotty girls started laughing, cause they knew I was off in a daydream. I looked up, the question was how to find the area of a cylinder. As I answered the group of girls got shocked yet upset faces and I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I continued to day dream.

When the bell rung releasing us from class, I walked down the hall towards my locker when I suddenly saw the all too familiar brunet hair of Jack. Once he reached my locker I was already ready to go home. Both me and Jack have a car but we only lived three houses from the school and gas was expensive so we just walked.

After we arrived home his parents greeted us and I went to work making diner for them, it's the least I could for them, that they would actually allow me to do. The phone rang a couple moments later Jack answered and said it was for me with a questioning look on his face and he told me it was some guy I knew.

"hello," I said to the guy on the other line.

"Hello Rose"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"It's your father of cores." At that I almost dropped the phone in shock this was the first time in my entire life I had ever heard my dad's voice .

This is my very first story i have ever written and to be honest I'm not that good a witter so please comment and rateto tell me how i did. :D


	2. Authors Notice

**Ok well I see a lot of people have read my story but I haven't gotten any reviews so review and tell me who should be her brother its between Tamaki and Honey. Another thing is ill be updating my story on Saturday and Tuesday if possible it might change to just Saturday when school starts but as of now its Saturday and Tuesday.**


	3. Chapter 2

Moving to Japan or Not?

"It's your father of cores." At that I almost dropped the phone in shock this was the first time in my entire life I had ever heard my dad's voice.

After a few minutes my dad's voice came on the again, "Hello, Rose you there?"

"Yak sorry, it's just that this is the first time I've ever heard your voice before, I'm a little shocked." It was silent for a few more moments, until I asked "How did you find me anyway?"

"Well I tried the old house but some person I didn't know answered so I tried calling an old friend of your moms to see if you moved, and to come find out your living here with them. Oh is your mom there? I want to speak and get caught up with her."

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Mom died eleven years ago."

"H-how, how did she die?"

"She was killed in a robbery, he shot her in the head, she died instantly."

"Oh I-I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."I could tell he was really hurt because his voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm living with very nice people and they're taking real good care of me."

"O-ok," he said calming himself down, "I know this might sound a little soon but I want you to come live with me and your brother in Japan."

"I-I don't know, can I think about it." I was taken by overall shock mix with other feelings.

"Yes take all the time you need, after all this was sudden and Id want you to feel comfortable."

"Ok, well I need to go finish cooking diner, so I'll call you after I've decided or if I have any questions."

"Ok that'll be just fine. Goodbye Rose."

"Bye."

Jack was standing next to me the entire phone call, he I looked over to him he had a very worried look in his bluish-gray eyes.

"Rose?" he started

"It was my dad...he wanted me to move to Japan with him and my brother." I wanted to cry at this point and apparently it looked that way as well, cause the next thing I knew Jack had wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. He whispered, "its ok I'll be here for you no matter what. So you still up for the Resavor?" He questioned as he let go of me.

"Nah, I think I'll pass," I told him, "I need to think a little bit, sorry I promise ill go next time."

"Ok, well whatever you decide ill support you, kay," he said walking up to his room, "Oh you might want to talk to mom and dad see what they think."

"Kay I will."


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Moving to Japan or Not?

**Three days after my dad called.**

I was thinking about going to Japan and finally meeting my dad and brother. I was also going to ask if jack could accompany me on this trip of mine. I've been trying for two days now but I can't find my words to ask him to leave his family and friends. Maybe he could stay just until I got settled into my new life style? Almost on quew Jack walked through the door I could he'd been working out cause he was all sweaty.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Ya Rose?"

"Well I was wondering if you would join me if I went to Japan. Even if it's just till I got settled?"

"Oh, well I'd have to ask mom and dad but if they say its okay then I'll be pleased to go till you get settled in."

"Ok should we go ask now or later?"

"Now, the sooner the better."

"Haha ya." We walked up the stairs to ask his parents for permission then came back down to call my dad and ask.

After a few rings he picked up and said "hello, may I ask who is calling?"

I quickly answered "Its Rose."

"Oh hey Rose, so have you decided yet?"

"No not quite yet. I was wondering if my friend Jack could come and stay till I got used to living in Japan?"

"Oh well ya that would be fine with me. By the way what grade and size are you two in?"

"I'm in the first year of high school and Jacks a third also in a small while he's a medium."

"Ok thanks."

"You're welcome, oh when should we be packed?"

"By next week, if that's fine by you."

"Ya that would be great."

"Ok bye sweetie."

"Bye dad."


	5. Chapter 3

Leaving America

It's been a full week since I called my dad back. Me and Jack were all packed and heading to the airport. By the time we reached the airport and said our final goodbyes, mom was in tears to see her babies leaving her.

"Ok you two, take good care of each other, and be on your best manners, and don't ask for too much, "she said after calming her tears.

"Ok mom we will," both me and Jack said in unison, "And we'll miss you well also call as well."

"We love you guys," Both his parents said as we walked away.

We waved good bye one last time before boarding.

**On the plane**

"Hey Rose?"

"Ya, Whats up."

"What do you think your family will be like?"

"I don't know; guess we will just have to find out."

"Ya, well I'm going to see if I fall asleep."

"Ya me too."


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok so sorry for all the short chapters the chapter after this is going to be longer than normal. I'm also about to start school again so it might take me a lot longer to get the new chapters out, so please don't get mad if the chapters are postponed. :)**

The New House!

When we arrived in Japan my dad sent a stretch SUV limo to pick us up. Once we got to the house my mouth dropped, its huge just as I thought that Jack who was sitting next to me said it.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

When we reached the front door a man was waiting for us I assumed it was my dad cause he walked over to me and gave me a big hug lifting me up off the ground while saying "My dear little girl you've gotten so big." I felt so short being only five four and standing next to someone how I guessed stood around six four.

"Ya after all I am almost sixteen, and could you put me down its hard to breath."

"Oh sorry," he said gently placing me on the ground again, "here let me show you to your rooms."

"Lead the way."

He opened a large engraved door to which was my giant room with a canopy bed covered by purple and black sheets, along with a large wardrobe already packed with clothes and shoes for school, not to mention the walk in closet that was the size of my old room just for my everyday clothes.

"Well I'll let you get unpacked and to look around Jacks room will be right down the hall if you need to talk to him." my dad said breaking my cosentration on my new room.

"Ok, will it be okay if I do some exploring later with Jack?"

"Ya that'll be fine."

"Thanks." I took my suit case into the closet and started to unpack when I heard a knock on the door. I told them to come in. It was a maid that had brought my some cookies, milk, and some apple slices. "Oh thank you."

"It's my pleasure is there anything else you need milady."

"Um no but you don't have to call me milady just call me Rose."

"Ok well have a nice evening Rose."She walked out of my room and down the hall to Jacks room."

I finished unpacking and walked down the hall to meet up with Jack to do our exploring when I knocked on the door he answered with the usual "who is it?"

"It's Rose."

"Ok come on in"

After opening the door and looking around the room to see where Jack was, I saw and noticed that he was shirtless. I felt my cheeks getting red so I looked down at the floor. Jack had been working out for quite some time so he was ripped, but not to the point that it was bulging form his skin. He had a six pack along with arm muscles. He was also tan but I never noticed it before cause I've never seen him without his shirt on. He also had a big scar that I caused when I fell down some rocks on the beach and he saved me from hitting myself on them."Hey Rose ready to do some exploring?"

"Ya lets go."

The house was in a dull western decor so I was easily board but it was huge inside and out.


	7. Authors Notice 2

**Authors notice!**

**Okay so sorry it's been awhile. I am going to update the story tomorrow, its rather long and I'm stuck in school most of the day so I can't write as much as I used to so I'm going to update whenever so keep posted for the rest of the story.**


	8. Chapter 5

Meeting my brother

A few days have passed and today I'm going on a tour of the school. Surprisingly I have yet to talk to my brother I've seen him leaving with my cousin in the mornings but that's only been for two days now ,my dad said her was in Karuizawa with some friends from a host club. Whatever that is, my dad described it as a maid cafe but with reversed harem.

The drive to the school seemed to last forever since Jack didn't want to come he said he was too tired. I wanted to try to cover up the fact that I grew up as a commoner so I was warring my red and black plaid skirt that only reached mid thigh with my black short sleeved dress shirt under my red vest hiding part of my white tie. I also had white thigh highs leading down to my loose black leather boots that went up to my ankle.

I saw an older man with light brown eyes and matching eyes, heading towards me. I assumed he was the chairman of the school since my dad had informed me on who all the teachers were.

"Hello Rose. I'm chairman Suoh."

"Hello , I'm pleased to meet you."

As we walked through the school, the chairman went on about all the rules and expectations of the school, such as having to ask to wear the different versions of the uniform, and having to be in at least one extra curriculum class. I was curious about that last one so I had to ask. "Wait so if we have to take an extra curriculum class what kinds of classes are there?"

"Well there's study hall, teacher help along with the clubs which are the newspaper club, black magic club, dance club, photography club, movie club, history club, math club, and many more."

"What about a host club?" After I asked that he gave me a weird look and started spouting weird stuff like calling him uncle and then he gave me a black rose.

"Do you mind me asking, why do you want to know about the host club anyway, it's an all boy club, well it's all up to the clubs president you want to join."

"Well I was just wondering cause my brothers in that club."

"Oh, who's your brother?"

"His names Takashi Morinalzuka."

"Okay do you want to go hang out with him and meet his friends?"

I paused for a few seconds before saying sure.

"Right this way." We walked down the hall up the stair and down another long hallway before reaching music room number three. When we opened the door a bunch of rose petals flew out. Most of the people noticed us when we walked in one of which was a tall blond haired boy with blue-purple eyes. He did a little walk-run thing to reach where we were standing. When he started to say, "Hello dad, what's the reason for visiting the club today, and who's this little flower with you?"

"Tamaki I'd like you to meet Roselyn Morinozuka." Tamaki's eyes grew wide as he turned to a tall dark haired man back at me and then at the man again then at his dad.

"This is Mori-senpais sister?"Now everyone in the room was paying full attention to us.

"Yes, that's correct she's been living in America for her inter life and she's only just gotten to Japan. Shell also be coming to this school tomorrow so please be kind to her." He then turned to me and said "Rose this is my son Tamaki; he'll be your senpai."

"Well I get the fact that he's your son but he looks nothing like you. On top of that I have a question, is he French?"

"How did you notice that?"

"It's because I've gone to France quite a bit. We also have family that moved to France."

"Oh okay beside that Tamaki I have a meeting I have to go to so I leave her in your care don't let her get hurt."

"Yes sir." Tamaki said as his father walked to the door, somehow we had gotten to the center of the room."Hello there princess so you're actually our Mori-senpai sister?"

"Ya I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him yet I mean I've only been here for a week, and I'm still getting use to everything."

"Oh well let's have a little reunion. Have you met Mitskuni, he's your cousin?"

"No not yet."

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai can you come over here?" I saw a shot blond boy with big brown eyes, that looked like he should be in elementary school, but he was wearing the high school uniform. He was riding on the shoulders of the tall dark haired man with dark set eyes that sort of sent chills up my back but I knew he was my brother."Mori this is your sister I assume little sister. Honey that means she's your cousin as well."

"Hello my names Roselyn but you can call me Rose." I said with a big smile. After saying that the little blond boy climbed down, ran over with a small, pink, stuffed bunny, and hugged me tightly.

Once letting go of me a couple seconds later he smiled up at me and introduced himself as Mitskuni Haninozuka but I could call him Honey for short. I replied with a slight nod and we moved on, again I didn't talk to my brother at all I just went to the different tables. I sat with Takashi and Honey then went over and sat with Tamaki-senpai for the remainder of the time.

After the club had closed for the day we all stood in a semi circle near a pound when I felt two pairs of eyes watching me. To my surprise it was a pair of twin boys both with obern hair and golden-green eyes. They seemed interesting enough so I went over to talk to them, "Hey there my names Rose and who are you two."

They looked at me curiously and soon were on both sides of me and had linked their arms around my neck while saying, in unison "So Mori-senpai has a younger sister? We should use her to our advantage." They said this just loud enough that Tamaki-senpai and Takashi could hear clearly and I could tell that they got the reaction they were looking for,

cause both of them were smiling when Tamaki-senpai and Takashi both got an angry death look in their eyes.

Although I haven't talked to Takashi I could tell that he still cared about me. It's just it must be hard for him to adjust to me. I mean he grew up as a rich only child, to having a loud mouthed little brat like me hanging around him and his friends. I feel like that annoying little sis that wants to do everything you do.

The twins had finally introduced themselves as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Well then you two intrigue me so let's be friends." I said with my usual cocky attitude. As they're eyes widened in shock my smile grew bigger and I had to start laughing at them.

"Wow you're not anything like your brother, your short have long blond hair and have dark blue eyes and you also talk." They both took turns pointing out our differences.

"Oh okay then, it's probably cause we grew up in different places." I said in a, it's nothing kind of voice.

The whole host club, besides Takashi, Honey and Tamaki, were token by complete shock and about shouted "WHAT!?"

"Ya I grew up as a commoner with my friend Jack in America while Takashi grew up as a strong rich kid with our dad here in Japan." One of the members that was only a little bit taller then I am asked, "What about your mother who did she live with?"

"She died when I was only four so I don't remember her much."I heard footsteps coming down the hall and the door slowly opened and in walked Jack in the black and white outfit that I had picked out for him. White dress shoes, black dress pants, and a black and white checkered button up shirt, with his short chocolate brown hair neatly combed and parted.

"Oh hello, the clubs closed today but is there anything you need?" Tamaki asked in a very polite voice.

"Actually yes I just need to talk to Rose here."

"Okay Rose?"

"Who are you?" I asked with a crooked smile just trying to make him mad."I don't know about you but I've never seen you before in my life."

"Come on Rose I'm sorry I didn't want to join you this morning not, I like my sleep."

I pondered for a moment then said "Fine but you're buying me lunch."

"Fine by me."We both started laughing after that. "Oh hey this is Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-chan my cousin, and Takashi my brother."

"Wait how old do you think Honey-senpai is?"The twins asked.

"I was thinking he was in elementary school by the way he looks and acts."

"No Honey-senpai's the same age as Mori-senpai."

"REALLY!"

"Ya anyway, you're the famous Jack we've heard so much about, "Tamaki popped up next to Jack putting his arm around Jack's neck.

"I wouldn't say famous but ya I'm Jack."

Honey and Takashi came back over after changing into there uniforms (they were wearing American police uniforms that looked really nice). Honey ran over next to me grabbing my arm and spinning me in a circle making me really dizzy. "Mitskuni." Takashi came over and honey stopped. I didn't realize how close I was to the little fountain in the room so when I took a step back I fell in and a sharp pain rush over my entire head after that everything went black.


	9. Chapter 6

**To the Hospital and Back**

Jack's POV

After Rose fell into the fountain I didn't worry much until I saw the clear water start to turn red. I ran over and noticed where the blood was coming from, I pulled her out. By this time everyone freaked except a young man with glasses and Takashi but they still had worried looks in their eyes.

"AHHH! What do we do?" the twins were yelling at one another. "OK men we have to stay strong and keep calm!" Tamaki shouted as well but I don't think he really meant to. Mitskuni was also saying something but I couldn't understand through his tears.

"Shut Up," I had to shout over them and everything went quiet.

"Hey Jack what do we need to do?" A guy that looked offal much like a girl came up to me and asked.

"I need to dry her off so I need towels and then a car and first aid kit."

"Yes sir," Tamaki and the twins all said in unison as they ran off to get the towels.

The guy in the corner with glasses walked over and handed me a really expensive first aid kit and said "Here use this and the cars already on its way."

After I laid towels on a couch and set her down, "How bad is it?" Mitskuni asked me with the cutist little puppy-dog eye. I couldn't help not to smile.

"It not as bad as I thought, the bleedings already stopping but I still want to take her to the hospital just in case." I chuckled a little and said "Man she's going to be so mad though."

"Whys that?"

"Cause her clothes are totally ruined and she hates hospitals." I had to try to lighten up the room.

"Well the cars here" Tamaki Said and I picked Rose up and apologized to them. To my surprise I recognized the car instantly. It was my car form America. After I set Rose in the front seat. I had a flash back of when I got the car.

**Flash back**

"Rose would you give me back my car keys."

"Nope, I'm keeping them for today."

"Really Me and the guys are going to see a movie tonight and I need my car."

"And you'll have them back by then. So deal with it!"

It was a regular day and my parents and Rose went out shopping, and you guessed it Rose took my car.

A few hours went by and I had been working out and just barely got out of the shower when Rose but through the door screaming for me to come down stairs. After I was down stairs she told me close my eyes and I knew this would be bad. she lead me out front and asked me to open my eyes again and in front of me I saw my dream car, a black Chevy Camara with a powerful My Lite radio. Rose was the only one who had come home so I'm pretty sure she bought it for me. I couldn't help to not totally tackle her with a hug.

"J-Jack w-what happened?" Rose was waking up.

"You fell into the fountain and hit your head really hard."I said as I knelt down

"Oh, Okay."She started to stand but soon fell over and we almost kissed but we both leaned our heads back away from each other and I stood up after she had gotten off of me and I helped her up and back into the car. I could tell she blushing and I was as well.

The drive to the hospital was a silent one minus the radio and Rose asking where we were heading, "The hospital."

"The hospital!? No need for that."

"I don't care if you don't want to go or not. You're going and that's that." I had to smile as I said that cause I was just teasing her. I could tell she was mad at me but slowly got over it and fell asleep. When we got to the hospital she woke up but asked me to carry her. I sort of blushed since the last time I carried her on my back she was six and she fell and scratched up her knee.

When we got inside I set her in a chair and went to sign her into a room and explain what had happened to the lady at the desk. Not long after that the host club came in and Tamaki flipped after he saw us in the waiting room."Why are you in the waiting room? This is an emergency ther's no reason for an unconscious little princess to be in a waiting room!" The twins nodded in agreement as Tamaki yelled.

**Rose's POV**

After Jack had set me in a chair I fell asleep again. And a few minutes of quiet I heard Tamaki-sempai start yelling."Why are you in the waiting room? This is an emergency ther's no reason for an unconscious little princess to be in a waiting room!"

Before Jack cold say anything I said, "One I'm not unconscious, two I'm fine, and three would you stop yelling." As I opened my eyes I could see Tamaki-sempai and the twins' eyes widening in shock.

We were called back and I was looked over by the doctors who told us that I only needed three stitches in the back of my head which was less than painless. We left the hospital after getting some intense pain killers, and for the next week Jack wouldn't let me out of his sight.


	10. Authors Notice 3

Authors Notice

Okay everyone I have the next chapter almost done but I'm stuck. I wanted to know if you would get mad if Jack went home. Personally I do love Jacks character and I don't want to just take him out of the story. I also am stuck on who Rose should fall in love with. It's between Jack, Tamaki ,and one of the twins, mainly Karu. Help me out and tell me what you want to happen majority wins or if I come up with something I think is just way to cute.


End file.
